


don't read into it

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz and Penny brotp, Not Canon Compliant, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Protective Simon Snow, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Penny comes home injured one night, but Simon and Baz are NOT having it.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 54





	don't read into it

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Baz & Penny friendship fic because... I have no content. Seriously, all you Carry On fanfic writers? Write some Penny and Baz content pleaseeeeeee.
> 
> This is NOT
> 
> Per usual, please don't repost.  
> All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Baz," Simon's voice disrupts the silence. Baz turns over in their bed, too sleepy to answer.

 _"Baz,_ " Simon tries again. "Baz, wake up."

Baz stirs. "Simon? What... it's midnight, love. Go back to sleep."

Simon shakes Baz's shoulder. "It's important. I need you. Right _now."_

Rubbing his eyes, Baz sits up. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Simon winces. "No, I- well, Penny's here."

He can practically _hear_ Baz's eye roll. "Yes, so?" he asks, sounding pissed. "Simon, she _lives_ here. I'm the visitor, remember?"

"No, she just got home. From her parents," Simon says.

Baz sighs.

"I think you should get up," says Simon tenatively. Baz suddenly notices that Simon is wide awake- dressed and shifting in a T-shirt and... oh, lord, a pair of Baz's jeans.

Baz blinks and stretches. "Can it wait until morning?"

"No."

Inrigued, Baz pulls on his bathrobe and runs a hand through his hair. "Fine."

Simon takes his hand and drags him out into the living room, where Penny is sitting in a chair. She stands up immediately when Baz enters.

"Bunce," Baz greets, barely looking at her. Simon elbows him. 

Baz finally looks up at Penny, and she's-

A _mess._

Simon's at her side in an instant. "Penny, can you tell him what happened? We can fix you up, alright? We can..." Simon trails off as Baz's eyes rake over his friend.

"Bunce... you're _bleeding,"_ Baz observes. He starts towards her, ignoring the fact that he hasn't fed, because she's _hurt._ Actually _hurt._ "Simon, go get some paper towels and gauze. Bloody hell, Penelope, what happened?" 

Penny sucks in a breath. "I'm so sorry, Baz, I didn't mean to wake you up-"

_"-Penny."_

She grimaces. "It was the Mage."

Baz's world tilts. He latches on to Simon's arm for support. "...the _Mage_ _?_ But he's _dead!"_

Penelope sobbed into Simon's other arm. "No, he-"

"Did he beat you up, too?" asks Simon. "Penny, I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Penny sniffles. "It didn't work the first time, Simon."

"I don't care!" he growls. "He _touches_ you _again..."_

Baz lays a cool hand on Simon's shoulder. "Bunce, was he trying to steal your magic?"

She nods. "I tried to stop him. But I wasn't prepared."

"Snow, call this in," Baz murmurs into his boyfriend's ear. "Watford will know what to do."

Simon nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Thick silence encompassed the room, and then:

Penny fell back into the armchair. "Fuck, I keep _leading_ the Mage to Simon."

Baz frowns. "That's not true." He pauses. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," Penelope answers immediately.

His frown deepens. " _Bunce._ Come on."

"Basilton, I'm fine!" snaps Penny. 

Baz winces, smoothing down his bathrobe. "Penny, Simon's right, okay? If he hurt you, we're going to kill him. I promise." His voice was soft. "You can _tell_ me if you're not okay, you know. I'll understand."

Penelope smiles through her tears. "You care about me?"

Baz scowls. "Don't read too much into it, Bunce."

 _But,_ thinks Baz, _I really, really do._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
